


Multiple Oneshots

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Corick, Gay, M/M, Natepat, Redney, very
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots, I guess. Please request!! :) You can request anything! If it's not something I know I might not do it or I'll do some research! So please feel free to request!! Just remember to what genre or a song if songfic!! :) :) :) :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author Note

REQUEST ANY PERSON/PAIRING AND I'LL TRY AND DO I STORY INCLUDE WHETHER IT SAD OR FLUFF!!!!! IF SONGFIC INCLUDE SONG!!!!!!!! AND ALSO INCLUDE WHERE IT IS FROM!!!!!!!!! JUST IN CASE I DO NOT KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you!! ~ TheBrokenWriter


	2. Movie Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a corick oneshot. Nick is a movie star and Cory is a fan, who's rewatching his movies with his friend Red.
> 
> Some background, now on to the story~

"CORY!!" A ginger yelled barging into the light haired brunette's room.

"What is it Red?"

"I got all the movies. Let's binge."

"Nice. You found them all including the-"

"Yes including his show. Seasons 1-3. On the disc."

"YES!" Cory shouted pushing Red out to change into pyjamas.  
Red did the same, going to change.

"Hey, Red I thought you didn't like Nick?"

"I like his acting, but his new show is terrible."

"I'll even admit it is." Cory snorted, "Why do you watch it?"

"Oh I love his co-worker. Like I heard they're friends and he's in a lot of his movies actually."

"Do you love his acting or..." Cory said, "Wink. Wink. Nudge. Nudge."

Red blushed a bright shade of red.

"Anyway. Let's begin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a couple of hours, 5 to be at most exact. It was around 3 in the morning and the were watching one of his old movies and Cory turned to Red saying, "This is my favorite part, his smile."

"Nerd. We need to make a quick trip to the store. We're running out of snacks."

"Yeah. There's that generic grocery store that's open for 24 hours."

"Awesome. Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cory was standing in the aisle trying to decide which chips to get. Red was off going to buy drinks and possibly new games to stay up all night playing. Cory yawned. There weren't many people here. A man walked into the aisle and chuckled, "Long night?"

"Yeah. Binge watching movies with my friend."

"What movies?"

Cory looked at the man and was astonished. It was Nick.

"Your movies actually."

"Really? I'm flattered."

A yelp was heard a couple aisles over.

"That sounded like Red." Cory said before going to the end of the aisle.

"Hey! Wait up."

Cory ran into the aisle Red is in, sliding around the corner, missing the turn, and ran into the Cheer It Chris, a cracker snack. The metal bar holding the boxes was low enough that Cory managed to hit his nose. He landed on his butt, Nick stopped and held out his hand.

He grabbed it, "Thank you."

Cory walked into the aisle and Red is leaning against the shelves on the floor.

"Red are you okay?"

"Oh my..." Nick said as we saw he was unconscious.  
"Red. Wake up." Cory said shaking him.

"Please don't tell me." Nick groaned, "Are you guys here recording?"

"Really. Nick. We are trying to record a new episode." A voice said walking into the aisle.

"Really?" Nick asked the woman.

"What's going on?" Cory asked.

"This is my director of my latest show." Nick said, "The one with terrible ratings."

"The said the reactions weren't real enough so I figured make it real."

"You hurt him." Nick said.

"So what?"

"You hurt him."

"So what."

"So what?" Nick said with venom in his voice, "You could have seriously injured him."

"He's fine."

"He's unconscious." Cory inputted.

"It's supposed to be a rescue scene."

"How?" Cory asked, "My friend didn't agree to this. We just wanted snacks."

Cory was on the edge of tears and then Nick's co-worker walked in aisle.

He realized what was going on he started going off on the woman.

Cory was crying on the floor with Nick next to him holding him.  
Red started to wake. He stirred and his eyes fluttered open. Then closed then opened slightly. He looks tired and confused.  
"Do you know who these people are?" He asked at the end of his speech, "These people are Newscapepro and YouTube sensation RedVacktor."

Red tried to stand up, but was pushed back down.

"Let's get out of here. I'm quitting this series."

"Me too." The man said.

They got out of there with the chips and drinks for free on the owner who's name was Ross.

"I never caught your guys's names."

"I'm Cory and this is Red."

"Nick and this is John."

"How did he know about our online names?"

"Oh. You know. When you build and survive on the same server, you learn a lot."

"Makes sense how he knew the YouTube sensation joke."

"What's your names on there?"

"ThatGuyBarney." John said and Red lit up.

"And I'm sgcbarbarian."

"No way." Red exclaimed, "Is that why you didn't want to send any pictures?"

John nodded.

"Well, we should head on home."

"Unless... you want to have. I don't know. A sleepover?"

"That's a good idea since director lady knows where we live."

Red nods in understanding stumbling a bit before taking a break from walking.

"Red are you okay?" John asked.

"Tired."

"Here." John said picking him up, "Let's go."

When they got back, Cory fell upon the couch and John set Red down.

Red just fell to the floor, exhausted.

"Red. Get up. Get to bed."

Red groaned, pushing himself up and walked towards the hall leading to their rooms. He ran into the wall and fell. John caught him and helped him the rest of the way.

Cory stayed on the couch before Nick decided to move him to his own room.

"Cory. Sleep in a bed."

"No. Couch is friend." He said then accidentally rolling off onto the floor, "Never mind."

Nick helped Cory up and got him to bed. Before Nick could leave, Cory grabbed his wrist saying, "If I can't sleep on the couch, you can't sleep on the couch."

Nick obliged and laid down next to him. They peacefully fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nobody asked but they all received, Corick.

Comments appreciated.

It keeps me motivated.

~ S'mores


	3. One more time with feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A songfic about the ship Natepat, sorta? TRIGGER WARNING (ISH)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srL9vJ_O8eI

Your stitches are all out  
But your scars are healing wrong  
And the helium balloon inside your room has come undone  
And it's pushing up at the ceiling  
And the flickering lights it cannot get beyond  
I, Nate, a musician was asked to help direct a video, it was for school of course, but I wasn’t sure why they had asked me, they had Shelby, a skilled director. Maybe she was busy, seeing as the project had her in it. They asked, not just their own friends, but more people out of the group they had going to be in the video. Granted it had just been created by Sky, a popular guy who surprisingly likes to help the new kids. His group was nice enough, but when I was approached by all the jocks of the group, mind the fact that’s like six. I was terrified with normal conversation with normal, being, who did not play any sports. When Sky spoke up, I knew he was leading this band of athletes.  
“My friend has to star in a video, will you help direct it?”  
I was speechless, at my old school, I was bullied by the tough athletes, “I… um… Sure?”  
“That’s great!” Sky clapped his hands, making me flinch, “Let’s have you meet the cast.”  
I don’t know why I agreed, but I nodded this time, not daring to make a sound. I look around the hallway before, Jess, a track star, grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, making me stumble. I dropped my tattered journal, letting out a squeak and struggling against her grip. I figured, she didn’t know about the almost death grip on my hand because when she saw me struggling, she loosed her grip and because I was pulling back, I fell. The hallway was empty, except for us, and no one was making a sound as I crashed to the floor, yelping a bit as I hit the floor.  
“Are you okay?” Jerome questioned.  
My eyes were blurry, taking of my glasses as to not get them dirty, and hid my face that had tears streaming down.  
I vaguely heard footsteps running, “Hey guys, Shelby, told me to find you guys.”  
“We found someone to help Shelby, she’s too kind to boss anyone around.”  
I shakily stood up and quietly back away, turning around the corner, catching the eye of the guy who was the ‘search party’ before running to the bathroom, I locked myself in a stall and hid my feet from sight.  
I started panicking and I don’t know why, but my mind goes to why I’m like this. Why I’m panicking in a small bathroom stall. I felt dizzy as I heard the door opening to the bathroom. I start seeing flashing lights in my mind. I collapse as the stall opens.  
Oh everyone takes turns  
Now it's yours to play the part  
And they're sitting all around you  
Holding copies of your chart  
And the misery inside their eyes  
Is synchronized and reflected into yours  
I wake up and see bright lights.  
“Nate?” A voice questions.  
My mom turned on my light and she noticed my shaking.  
“It was just a dream, sweetie.” My mom said walking out and shutting the door.  
I wake up again to yelling, my dad must be drunk again. Its morning so I get ready avoiding him by going out the window. It’s almost become a routine. I know he’ll later he’ll wake up and drink more after passing out the first time. The second time, is more violent. I remember my dreams, shivering and smiling, but just a bit.  
When I got the bus stop I noticed Mark standing by Jack who was looking up at him, smiling wildly as he used wide hand gestures to explain something. I don’t usually talk to anyone at the bus stop, but I like listening to them. It’s a change of pace this morning as they were debating something and right before the bus got there, it got heated and Mark yelled at Jack about something after receiving a text from someone. He started crying and tried to run, but he tripped, falling on his back on the pavement.  
“Jack..?” I heard Mark asked when he crouched down to the ground.  
Jack started crying because he was in pain physically and emotionally.  
“Jack I’m sorry. I’ll drive you to your therapy session, instead of taking the bus.”  
“Um…” I start, but falter.  
“Sir, I’m sorry you had to see that.”  
“It’s okay, but… What therapy place do you go to?”  
“I can’t remember the name of the top of my head, but it’s the one near the pond and has the nice little outside area.”  
“I know that one, I go there. I have an appointment today. Can you drop me off?”  
“Sure. Do you normally ask strangers for a ride?”  
“Oh… No. Defiantly not, but the bus is kind of scary when you don’t recognize at least a person.”  
The car ride there was silence, except for the sniffles of Jack and Mark’s apologies every so often.  
“We’re here. I never got your name, I figure you know ours from our conversations.”  
“My name’s Nate.” I said, waving and walking inside as they talked to calm Jack down before going in.  
I walked up to the receptionist and he recognized me well, “Nate. Ms. Shadow is waiting. Did you perchance see Mark with Jack?”  
“They gave me a ride. They got into a fight.”  
“Oh dear. No wonder you’re on time and they’re a bit late.” He said in his Scottish accent  
“I’ll go to her office now, bye Mr. Major.” I said walking away seeing him waving goodbye.  
I knock on the door and Ms. Shadow opened it, ushering me in, “Nate. As you know, today, is the day, you have a new person to help you.”  
“But, I don’t want to!”  
“It’s okay. He’s a client too. He’s not a therapist.”  
“What’s his name?”  
“Cry. He won’t give his real name.”  
“But, his therapist will be taking on you.”  
“WHY?” Nate yelled.  
Ms. Shadow sighed and folding her hands in her lap, “Nate.”  
“Sorry. I don’t like strangers.”  
“I’m sorry, Nate, but fresh eyes need to observe you. Same goes with Cry.”  
“I’ll give it a try.”  
“Good.” Ms. Shadow said and led him into the outside area.  
Cry sat on the swinging bench while his therapist was looking at him with pity. When Cry’s therapist noticed us he ushered for me to sit down next to Cry. Cry’s face was cover with a mask and only his mouth was showing.  
After a while Cry’s therapist ordered, “Cry take off the mask.”  
“No.”  
“Cry.”  
“You can’t make him do something he doesn’t want to do!” I yelled knowing full well what was going to happen.  
“Yes. I can. I know best. I’ve been observing how you won’t speak, but now. I believe you need to go young sir.”  
That’s when I broke and yelled, “I’m not… I’m not some doll you can toy with and watch and observe. I’m not your puppet. I am a human being with more hardcore emotions than you’ll ever be able to figure out with observing my interaction with another.”  
“I’ve figure out enough to announce you unwell and need to be put away. You are delusional.”  
“He’s not delusional. I set this up to fire you, sir.” Ms. Shadow said, “Cry also sees me and says you’re making his condition worse.”  
“Fire me, how?” The therapist scoffed.  
“Oh, because, hey. I’m the person who hired you.” A man said walking towards him, “You are fired.”  
Hold on  
One more time with feeling  
Try it again  
Breathing's just a rhythm  
Say it in your mind  
Until you know that the words are right  
This is, why we, fight  
I help direct today at school and I kept saying simple words over and over again when I thought there emotion was blank. At the end I was walking towards my locker to put my items in there for safe keeping.  
Red, a guy acting, who did pretty decent with emotions, came over and patted my shoulder, “You do a great job.”  
He smiled and I smiled faintly before noticing his sleeve slid down a bit. I saw faint scars. I felt dizzy as I saw he wrist flashed into bloody bandages to how it is now, then back, but as I looked at him, he was me. The hallway faded to nothing as I screamed as I saw a creepy smile appear. ‘I’ pulled down my sleeve to reveal a bloody arm with no bandage. He smiled lifting up a sharp object and sliced down on the already bloody skin then ‘I’ held a finger up to ‘my’ lips, “Shh.”  
“Nate?” I hear Red ask nervously as I regain awareness.  
I looked to see Red’s sleeve has been pulled down and he was being pulled away from me by Barney.  
I feel a hand touch my arm softly, “Breath Nate.”  
I’m leaning against the wall on the ground and I tried to get up, but I felt weak and pathetic. I passed out and when I regain consciousness I was not in my bed. I sat up and instantly heard,  
“Nate. How could you not of told anyone?”  
I moved to get up and was pushed down onto the bed.  
“Nate. Tell me.”  
I blink trying to register who this was.  
“I couldn’t they think I’m crazy, Matthew.”  
“NATE!” He yelled after getting off and letting me sit up.  
Do do do do do do-we-oo-we-oo-we-oo  
Do do do do do do  
Do do do do do dooooooooo  
I flinch and he talked softer, “I know you are going through some things, but we’re here for you. Even if we just met and please just call me Mat.”  
“Mat. I’m delusional.”  
“You just need to get your head clear.”  
You thought by now you'd be  
So much better than you are  
You thought by now they'd see  
That you had come so far  
And the pride inside their eyes  
Would synchronize into a love you've never know  
So much more than you've been shown  
They became my friends and we did more videos. Ms. Shadow noticed my improvement and so did my friends, they were proud and I felt loved. I did my morning routine, but as I grabbed my journal from the bedside table, I heard stomping up the stairs, he never does that. My door slammed open and he threw an empty glass beer bottle at me. It shattered, bringing flashbacks of that night with my mom.  
“You look so much like her.” He slurred.  
Glass surrounded me as I backed up stepping on a few shards, I hadn’t put on my shoes, and I was going to Mat’s to play video games. It was Saturday. We had a set time and I was late. He grabbed me by my hair, “Shame you didn’t go like her.”  
He shoved me out the room, pushing me down the stairs, landing on more beer bottles, not crushing them, I was light. Another problem I have. They shattered when he pressed his foot on my stomach crushing them with my back. He kicked me and pulled me up by hair and dragged me into the kitchen. I was struggling to get away as he pulled out a knife.  
“You poor little thing.” He slurred cutting through my shirt then parts of my pants.  
I was bleeding terribly as he dragged me dropping me out of the front door, making me fall and he kicked me until I had enough and crawled away, by the steps he picked me up by my hair, again, he punched me in the face, cracking my glasses and making my nose bleed, before throwing me onto the pavement leading up to the steps to our house.  
“You’re so much like her.” He slurred going inside and slamming the door.  
He threw a backpack filled with my items out my bedroom window. I grabbed it quickly and ran off clutching my now bloody, tattered journal.  
Hold on  
One more time with feeling  
Try it again  
Breathing's just a rhythm  
Say it in your mind  
Until you know that the words are right  
This is, why we, fight  
This is, why, we fight  
When I reached Mat’s house, he opened the door with a concerned look which turn into anger then into sorrow then back to concern. He dragged me inside carefully, but once noticing my bare bloody feet, he picked me up. He took me to the bathroom and had me strip to my boxers. He turned on the water and as we waited for it to turn to a moderate heat, he pulled the glass out from my back and feet. I winced a lot, but by the time we were done with just this part, his mom was home and he was getting me into the bath.  
“Mat? Is Nate over like you said?” His mom called walking up the stairs.  
“Yeah. Mom. Nate is over.” Mat yelled from the where we were.  
“Why are you in the bathroom, Mat and where’s Nate?” She asked.  
“In here, also, Ma’am.” I squeaked pulling my knees close to my body. I yelped in pain as I moved.  
“Nate. We need to wash up the blood.” Mat whispered.  
“Mat? What did you say about blood, why are you in there together, what’s going on?”  
“Mom. No one is naked. You can come in.”  
My breathing was shaky as Mat whispered, “Just breath.”  
His mom opened the door and gasped. Maybe it was my torn clothes, the blood, the water with a red tint, or the bloody glass shards in the trash.  
“What happened?” She demanded.  
“I believe it was his dad. Am I correct with that theory, Nate?”  
I nodded staying quiet.  
“You can stay here. For as long as you need. You can wear Mat’s clothes for now.”  
“Thank you, ma’am.”  
“Call me Amanda.”  
“Thank you, Amanda.”  
“We don’t have a guest room, so you can stay with Mat in his.”  
“I’m sorry for intruding.”  
“No. No. You’re not intruding one bit, we love having you here.” She said quickly dismissing my thoughts, “Mat finish up and don’t forget bandages. Also I didn’t notice shoes.”  
“I wasn’t wearing any.”  
“Did he..?”  
I nodded knowing that she wanted to know if he threw beer bottles at me.  
“And you..?”  
I wince at the thought or maybe it was the fact Mat was washing off the blood on my feet and nod.  
“You poor dear.”  
Once Mat was finished his dad was home and Amanda explained everything because I was still in the bath being cleaned by Mat when he got home. When I was fully bandaged with bandage wrap on my arms and feet and Band-Aids on my legs. Mat had to carry me downstairs to eat dinner. It was hard to explain why I couldn’t eat much, but I think they understood.  
Do do do do do do-we-oo-we-oo-we-oo  
Do do do do do do  
Do do do do do dooooooooo  
Everything after that was pretty good, Mat attended my therapy sessions and I hung out with Cry and his friend Felix when there and Mark and Jack drove us. They seemed pretty happy, even more than before. My dad got arrested after I Scott, who told my therapist, who told her boss, who told his husband, a FBI agent looking for the man responsible for many deaths and murders who just so happened to be my father.  
Ironic.  
I learned the boss’ name is Ross and his husband’s name is Max… I mean Agent Zed.  
Live is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song and omg I realized listening to it from the 45th time.  
> To me the first verse is about the past and bottled emotions.  
> The second verse is how everyone gets depressed and about therapists.  
> That’s as far as I decided to mentally go.  
> Comment’s appreciated.  
> It keeps me motivated.  
> ~ S’mores


	4. Are you Sure you Like Ghosts?

Frank Iero knew his house was haunted. He figured because of the chills he got, especially in the study, and the noises, like footsteps and tapping, he heard a lot. It got annoying so he called a ghost hunter, figuring psychics were too much to hire. The ghost hunter’s name was Gerard Way, he came the next day to ask about the house and where the problems had been happening. 

“So how long has this been happening, exactly?” He asked once Frank lead him into the kitchen.

“Since I moved in, so about 3 months.”

Gerard nodded before looking around and asking, “What has been going on?”

“Noises, mostly, like tapping on windows, footsteps in the hall, and loud knocking on the doors.”

“And the rooms?” Gerard asked.

Frank responded, “In all rooms, but mostly in the study.”

“Well. Show me around and tell me of the happenings.”

“Then let’s get started with the kitchen.” Frank said and started to explain, “Mostly knocking on the back door.”

“Any smells or other sounds?”

“Maybe the smell of burnt food. I don’t usually burn anything.”

Gerard nodded, following Frank into the hall, “There’s the dining room, nothing really happens in there.”

Frank pointed towards the end of hall, by the front door, “Usually some tapping is heard in the living room and nothing really happens in any of the bathrooms.”

“What about upstairs, you mentioned the study?”

“Yeah. There’s footsteps in both the halls and the attic. There’s another bedroom for like a child, I’ve heard some noises, but I don’t go in there often.”

“Do you go into the attic often?”

“Not really, but I can hear the footsteps from there when I’m in some of the rooms. Also something knocks on my bedroom door when I’m asleep.”

Gerard laughed when he said something, “If it’s knocking its human…” He paused before adding, “Unless you’ve seen it.”

“I haven’t, should we head upstairs?”

“Show me the attic first?”

“Sure. It’s in between the two bedrooms.”

“Thanks.” Gerard said going upstairs, stopping by the less used bedroom’s door, and peered in.

“Gerard?” Frank asked, going to the room that had the stairs up to the attic.

“Oh sorry.” Gerard said, “Have you asked the neighbors?”

“I asked the person who had this place last. They said the neighbors didn’t know anything.”

“Huh. Strange. Usually neighbors know.” Gerard muttered, glancing back before asking, “Did you find anything in the attic when you moved in.”

“Nothing really. Maybe a box or two.” Frank said walking up, Gerard following, “Watch out for loose boards. I know where most of them are, but you don’t.”

“Thanks for the warning.”

“So. I hear footsteps running quite often from up here.” Frank said, walking towards the window, “Sometimes tapping from this window when I check on the boxes.”

As Gerard walked over, he tripped, and something started to scratch the window, leaving a long noticeable mark.

Frank gasped, and Gerard struggled for breath.

“You can check out the study now.” Frank said, helping him stand and Gerard nodded, “There was no loose boards by where you fell.”

“I’m fine. Just some cuts. Now what has happened in the study?”

“Just tapping on glass, some footsteps, and sometimes books are knocked over.” Frank said as they walked in.

The door slammed closed behind them and Frank spoke up again, “That hasn’t happened before.”

A picture fell off the way from behind Gerard, but before he got hurt, Frank pulled him over and not caring that they didn’t know each other, he wrapped his arms protectively  
around him. Gerard didn’t care, he was too focused on the pain on his side.

“Frank. Roll up my shirt and check my back.” Gerard stuttered.

Frank did and saw five cuts on his back near his side as if done by a person with sharp claws.

“We need to get out of here.” Frank stated.

Gerard just let out a sob, “I don’t know why it’s targeting me.”

“Maybe you’re scamming me.”

“I was going to have it be free. I need money, but I’m not professional. I just know the signs, basics, and some advanced stuff.” He sobbed.

“Oh… Are you okay, now?”

“Yeah. I’ll leave. This ghost doesn’t like me it seems.” Gerard mumbled, walking away.

“Wait, Gerard.” Frank said before he opened the door, “It wants to harm you. Not me. If you’re by me, it’ll be less harm to you, don’t you think?”

“Maybe.” Gerard sighed, “Do you have bandages?”

“Yeah. They’re in the downstairs bathroom. Wait here. I’ll be back.”

Out of all the dumb ideas and clichés, leaving a targeted person alone was the worst. After Frank left the door remained opened until he no longer heard Frank’s footsteps. Gerard  
was pushed down into a chair. He let out a squeak. He struggled to get up, but it was like something was holding him down. He gasped as he saw a creature flicker in front of him. It gripped his wrists, its nails digging in. He let out a scream and footsteps running was heard. Frank burst in, holding bandages, and he caught a glance at the ghost before it  
disappeared.

“Gerard are you okay?” Frank almost shouted, running towards him.

Gerard shuddered and shivered as he let out sobs.

“Let me get you bandaged. Then you need to get out of here. I suppose I should move.”

Gerard nodded as Frank bandaged the most recent cuts on both his wrists then his side and put Band-Aids on his knees.

He spoke up, “You can live with me until you find a new house if you want.”

“Oh. Sure. I’ll love too.” Frank said helping him from the chair, down the stairs and to outside, “Let me drive you.”

Gerard nodded and gave Frank his keys. He helped him into the car saying, “You’re probably in a bit of shock.”

Gerard nodded and Frank drove him home. The next day, Frank showed up with his things and Gerard embraced him.

“Hey, Gerard. Are you okay?” Frank asked.

Gerard didn’t answer, but another person walked into the hall.

“What did you do to my brother?” He asked.

“My house is haunted. I’m Frank.”

“Oh he told me about you. He called me last night because of nightmares. I’m Mikey.”

“So you know he came over to check it out?” Frank sighed, “I didn’t think it would be hostile towards him.”

“Yeah. That’s a strange ghost. Maybe it doesn’t like the Way family. A lot of ghosts in this town, don’t. I just thought, because our aunt and grandma used to live there, or by  
there.” Mikey sighed.

“Well. It’s fine. I’m moving out and Gerard said I could stay here until I find another, less haunted house.”

“Well. You get to help Gerard get over this.” Mikey said, “Because I need to go. I’m doing something really important today.”

“Yeah. I stay home for my work mostly, so I can help comfort Gerard.” Frank said and Gerard finally let go of him.

Mikey walked out, grabbing his car keys from the counter.

Once his brother was gone he mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Frank said and Gerard led him inside, “You should rest.”

“I can’t. There’s nightmares.”

Frank nodded before dragging him over towards the couch, “Then I’ll lay with you.”

“You don’t have to.” Gerard mumbled before getting pulled down onto the couch.

“I want to.” Frank said before asking, “Tomorrow can I take you out for lunch?”

Gerard blushed, “Yeah. That’ll be great.”

Soon they both drifted off and Gerard had no nightmares of the ghost.


End file.
